shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiariel
Tiariel is the femslash ship between Tiana and Ariel from the Disney fandom. Canon As Ariel and Tiana are from different series, they have never met in canon. Even though a few Disney crossover games could have the two crossing paths with each other or get added to the same team, by the player's choice. Both Ariel and Tiana have worn a blue, sparling dresses that were given to them. The spells that turns Ariel into a human and Tiana into a frog were cast by the main antagonists of their Disney films, the spells also needed a kiss to either break them or to make their magical change permanent. Tiana's signer gown and froggy form are green, while Ariel's mermaid tail is of two shades of green. Their films have also show their happy childhood moments of them with their families, before they lost one of their parents. While their main antagonists use their dreams to trick Tiana and Ariel into assisting them in the completion of their dark goals, that involve hurting a person in Tiana and Ariel's lives without their knowledge, but the love they have for their fathers is what allowed them to stand up to Dr. Facilier and Ursula, in which led to the Voodoo Doctor and the Sea Witch's defeat. The Broadway Musical of The Little Mermaid has Ariel smashing Ursula's magic shell in order to defeat her, just as Tiana smashing Facilier's magic talisman had led to his defeat in her film. Their other common trait is that they both get along with animals. As after Tiana was turned into a frog she met and got along with the bayou's animals and after she became human again she gave Louis a position at her restaurant. While Ariel being a mermaid has an ability of understand the ocean's fish inhabitants and even seagulls, but she can't understand dogs even though she and Max get along. Tiana is also close with Charlotte's dog, Stela, while their frog and mermaid forms allowed them to be agile in the water. Along with them falling in love with a prince, while Tiana and Ariel get to know Naveen and Eric in a different form, before they have their royal weddings. Tiana's world is of Voodoo magic, while Ariel's is filled with magic from the sea. Fanon Tiana and Ariel are shipped by a small group of fans who believe they would get along very well. Along with the fact that both are extraordinary, determined women who are driven by their compassion, and with the green colors of both Tiana's signer gown and Ariel's mermaid tail, having a small group of fans viewing them as two of the green Disney Princesses. While their blue dresses as them as blue princesses, depending on the dresses that fans have them wearing among the other princesses of either of those two color groups. The bond they have with their fathers, has even gotten a few fans to feature Ariel and Tiana with their fathers for their Father's Day fan-made work. A few fan-made work, sometimes features both of them as mermaids. A commonly used, fan-given trait in Ariel ships. Fans will sometimes draw the two in their modern clothes from Ralph Breaks the Internet. On AO3, the ship has only 7 fanfics, while fanfiction.net only has one in its crossover category. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ariel/Tiana (Disney) tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia * They both cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet. * They both appear in Once Upon A Time. * They're both summoned by the amulet and have their own songs in Sofia the First. * They are two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. * They both have background appearances in the Disney Descendants series. Gallery Tiariel by CancerSyndrome.png Her Heart Belongs to Only Me by blightedangel.jpg Navigation